1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic to a software and computer enabled system for educating users such as children, about relationships between two dimensional and three dimensional objects. More particularly, the system provides users, such as children, a sequential method for learning relationships between two dimensional representations of three dimensional objects by enabling the user to decorate a three dimensional object such as a statue or product container, after first imparting a similar preliminary decorative look to a two dimensional representation of the three dimensional object. The system can be especially widely employed at minimal cost for learning coloring and crafting on 3D Models in sequential engineering steps, through the provision and use of product containers from manufacturers and similar commercial product and service providers.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, with the significant increase in computing power there has occurred a major change in the way children play. Where children used to play games with each other outdoors and indoors with physically employable components such as markers, bats, nets, and the line, in recent years in countries such as the United States, children have played less in a physical sense with each other and more in a computer created virtual world. With powerful computers engaged to colorful visual displays, games have become a virtual exercise using a mouse or pointer.
This same move from the physical realm to a one that is virtual has occurred in play such as coloring and decoration. Where formerly children would employ coloring books, with crayons or markers to decorate two dimensional depictions of objects, in recent years such creative play has moved to a more virtual mode, where children look at a computer display, and employ a cursor or finger to colorize areas of a depiction. With the advent of smartphones and pad computers in more recent years with powerful processors and high quality graphics, what formerly occurred using crayons and markers and glue and decorative material, is modernly accomplished using cursor and touch displays.
As a consequence, children who formerly may have been kept occupied in a restaurant or automobile using coloring books, and gaining hand to eye coordination using crayons and markers to decorate a printed image, now watch videos on a smartphone or pad computer, or use their finger to color areas of a screen. As can be surmised, using a finger or a cursor to decorate a virtual image on a display, does not help the child or other user to gain hand to eye coordination. Neither does the use of a computer to decorate allow the child or other user to learn techniques to impart colors to surfaces. It is these learned techniques such as brush strokes and hand actions with instruments themselves which also provide unique and extra means to decorate a surface or objet in a “style” of an artist.
Further, children or others who play or enjoy decorating surfaces using only a modern virtual image and cursor and finger directed color and decoration, fail to learn differences in decorating a two dimensional surface versus a three dimensional exterior of an object. Neither do they learn the relationship or different views which must be taken into consideration when decorating a two dimensional surface such as a page of a book, versus a three dimensional surface.
As such, their exists an unmet need, for the provision of a computer and software enabled system which may run on a network accessible server or a local device over the internet, which provides users such as children, the tactile experience of decorating two dimensional surfaces such as depictions of a cartoon character, or another object, in a fashion which can provide the visual, mental and tactile connection, to decoration of a similar or the same object, but in a three dimensional version which may be touched and held.
Such a system should be employable using home computers, pad computers, laptops, and smartphones, to allow users to relate visually and mentally, the differences and similarities between the same object depicted on paper in a two dimensional format, with the object in three dimensional form which may be held in their hand, or viewed on a display. In doing so, users such as children will be enabled to enjoy the tactile learning using coloring instruments such as crayons, to decorate a two dimensional rendition or a later-provided three dimensional object such as a favorite cartoon character or whimsical packaging of a favored treat. In this fashion users such as children will mentally learn the connections, similarities, and differences in decorating both two dimensional and three dimensional objects, in a fashion which will serve them well later on when working totally in a virtual format.
It should be noted, the forgoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the exercise system and method described and claimed herein. Various other limitations of the related art are already known or will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.